


Hit Me (Like I Need It)

by thatnerdemilyj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, D/s relationship, Dom Alec Lightwood, Impact Play, M/M, Magnus Bane is a Brat, Painplay, Punishment, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: There are certain rules Magnus has to follow. He might enjoy breaking them more than Alec wants him to.





	Hit Me (Like I Need It)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

The sound of the wooden paddle on Magnus’ skin had both him and Alec jolting for entirely different reasons. Magnus’ sharp intake of breath and shaky release of it had chills running down Alec’s spine, his heart racing with pure adrenaline. 

“How many is that, Magnus? I need you to count so I know you’re with me,” Alec urged as he ran a hand across Magnus’ tanned skin on his lower back. He slid it down further to cover the redness he had created and smirked at the gasp that left Magnus’ lips. He squeezed the inflamed flesh in his hand and darkness clouded his eyes at the whine Magnus gave him. 

“8, Master,” Magnus sighed out, another shaky breath pushing from his lungs. Alec nodded and glided the hard paddle across the skin of Magnus’ cheeks. He pulled it back quickly, relishing in the brace of Magnus’ entire body as he prepared for a blow that would not come just yet. 

“And tell me why we are doing this, baby,” Alec cooed, hitting the paddle against his palm. Magnus jerked once more at the sound, a whimper leaving his lips. 

“Because I talked back to you,” Magnus whispered, his whole body thrusting against the mattress as if he was trying to avoid another hit. 

“And?” Alec prompted. He leaned in and placed a kiss between Magnus’ shoulder blades. Magnus squirmed at the unexpected soft gesture. He relaxed for just a moment, foolishly thinking he had time before the paddle connected with his skin once more. But Alec brought it down again, even harder than the last time. 

“9!” Magnus croaked out. Alec couldn’t help but chuckle at the tone as Magnus sounded completely wrecked. It served him right. 

“You’re forgetting something. You know what it is. Say it and you get the last hit, Magnus,” Alec reminded him. Magnus nodded, attempting to shake the cloud in his head away. Alec heard him mutter and narrowed his eyes. Magnus knew better than that. “Say it louder, Magnus. I need to hear you,” Alec asked, his voice low and deep. 

“And because I wouldn’t apologize for it.” At his words, Alec slammed the paddle down onto Magnus’ skin one final time. Magnus broke. The damn holding back his tears burst as he screamed out the final ‘10’. Alec dropped the paddle onto the floor and lay his body on top of Magnus’ back, an attempt to ease the pain.

“Such a good boy. That was so good, Magnus. You did exactly as I said,” Alec cooed. After a few moments, Alec moved off of Magnus and pulled him up so they were face to face with their heads on the pillows. Alec stroked a finger under Magnus’ eyes, wiping away the smudged eyeliner. “How are you feeling, baby?” Alec muttered, placing a gentle kiss to his nose. Magnus smiled softly, looking into Alec’s eyes. 

“I have… no regrets,” Magnus said. Alec just groaned and pulled his little brat into his chest. 


End file.
